10 Drabbles
by iPsychO
Summary: Uma coleção de 10 Drabbles, criados a partir de uma brincadeira que a Draquete Ackles Felton me indicou. O conteúdo de todas as drabbles são Wincest e Padackles. Se não gosta, então nem clique aqui. '-' Se gosta, enjoy.
1. Shout

**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Ivys

**Shipper:** WEEchester! - Fluffy

**Avisos:** Nenhum em especial. -qs

**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, Supernatural infelizmente não me pertence e blá blá blá, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Resumo:** - Sempre que você estiver com medo e precisar de mim, grite. Bem alto. WEEchester/flufy

**Brincadeira:** Bom, pra explicar aqui, é assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP(ou qualquer outro programa que você use pra escutar músicas), selecionar todas as músicas que você tem no seu PC e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. OBS.: Os drabbles não têm ligação.

**Drabble O1 – Shout.**

Dean acordou no meio da noite escutando o pequeno Sam se remexer sem parar na outra cama. Levantou-se e se aproximou da cama do irmão para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Viu no rosto do menor uma expressão de medo e angústia e logo percebeu que Sam estava tendo um pesadelo. Para não deixar seu irmãozinho sofrer mais no mundo do terror resolveu acordá-lo.

- Sammy, acorda. Sam? Sammy! – O garoto chamava o menor, sacudindo-o pelos ombros.

- Não, me solta! AH! – Sam acordou assustado. – Dean? – Perguntou com a voz chorosa, depois de alguns segundos recobrando a respiração.

- Sim, Sammy. Sou eu. – Deane sentou-se melhor na cama e em seguida abraçou o menor. – Você tá bem? – sentiu Sam assentir com a cabeça.

- Mas eu fiquei com muito medo. – O pequeno disse com a voz ainda chorosa.

- Você não precisa ficar com medo Sammy, eu vou sempre estar aqui. Nunca vou te deixar sozinho. – Dean confortava o irmão enquanto fazia um leve carinho **nos seus** cabelos castanhos. – Sempre que você estiver com medo e precisar de mim, grite. Bem alto. Aí eu vou chegar e te salvar, sempre.

- Ta bom. Obrigado Dean. – Sam agradeceu apertando o abraço.

- Não precisa agradecer Sammy. – Dean sorriu e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Sam. – Agora volte a dormir. Boa noite. – Quando ia se afastar da cama sentiu mãos pequenas segurarem seu pulso.

- Dean, dorme aqui comigo hoje? – O pequeno perguntou manhoso, procurando os olhos do maior na penumbra do quarto.

- Claro... Tudo bem Sammy. – Dean cedeu aos olhinhos pidões de Sam e deitou no espaço que o menor deixou.

- Boa noite Dean. – Sam disse aconchegando-se mais ao maior.

- Boa noite Sammy. – Dean sorriu e abraçou o pequeno.

E depois dessa noite, sempre que o Winchester menor tinha algum pesadelo, Dean acordava com Sam gritando por ele, para depois acalmá-lo e no fim ceder aos pedidos de Sam para dormir com ele.

Quem disse que Dean ligava de acordar assustado no meio da noite com Sam chamando-o? Contanto que ele estivesse protegendo o irmão, fazendo-o se sentir bem e estando ao lado dele, nada importava para Dean.

* * *

[…]

**When you're in the darkness all alone**

_Quando você está na escuridão totalmente sozinho_

**Don't let it eat you alive**

_Não deixe isto o comer vivo_

**You'll never be alone, (yeah you'll never be alone)**

_Você nunca estará sozinho, (yeah você nunca estará sozinho)_

**A man's got to do what he's got to do**

_Alguns homens têm que fazer o que ele tem que fazer_

**As long as you**

_Desde que você_

**Shout, scream your hearts out**

_Grite, berre com todo seu coração_

**Don't let nobody take you down**

_Não deixe que ninguém leve você para baixo_

**Where you ain't belong**

_Aonde você não pertence_

[…]

Black Tide – Shout

* * *

**N/A:** O drabble que veio com mais facilidade e o que eu também gostei bastante. *-*

**N/B : **Posso dar uma de "tia coruja" e dizer que estou orgulhosa da minha "sobrinha"? Gosto de ler WEEchester, porque resgata a pureza e inocência que há muito tempo os irmãos perderam. Ficou "fofa".


	2. Yearning Of The Heart

**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Ivys

**Shipper:** Padackles/J2/J² (Jared x Jensen) - Fluffy

**Avisos:** Se não gosta de Yaoi/Boys Love/Slash(ou seja lá qual for os outros nomes que isso tem) NÃO LEIA! Não tô afim de ler comentários do tipo:_"Ah, isso foi tão gay *vomita* O-DI-EI essa fic! Só porque tem insinuações do MEU Jensen se pegando com aquele feioso do Jared! D:" _Ah, VTNC please. E o Jared **não**. É. Feio. u_ú

**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, Jensen e Jared infelizmente não me pertencem(eles pertencem um ao outro, okay?) e blá blá blá, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Resumo:** - Agora eu sei que o que sinto por você é amor, e sei também que é recíproco.

**Brincadeira:** Bom, pra explicar aqui, é assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP(ou qualquer outro programa que você use pra escutar músicas), selecionar todas as músicas que você tem no seu PC e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. OBS.: Os drabbles não têm ligação.

**N/A:** Eu recomendaria loucamente que lessem cada uma das Drabbles ouvindo as músicas que são os títulos delas. Mas essa aqui não vai ser muito possível, já que poucas pessoas escutam K-pop. :T

**Drabble O2 – Yearning Of The Heart****.**

Isso é um sonho não é? O mais lindo de todos eles, não? Se for eu não quero acordar jamais. Ver você aqui, dormindo tranquilamente em meus braços, é a mais linda das visões que posso ter.

Hesitantemente toco seus cabelos, com medo disso realmente ser um sonho. Meu peito se enche de alegria quando consigo processar que é real, continuo a acariciar seus cabelos, descendo o carinho por seu rosto.

Você começa a acordar e eu sinto meu coração acelerar quando seus olhos se encontram com os meus. Porque sempre foi assim, só de olhar pra você eu sentia meu coração acelerar. E eu ficava me perguntando o porquê disso acontecer, ficava me perguntando o que era aquilo que eu sentia.

- Bom dia. – Eu sussurrei, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Você sorriu. O sorriso que você guarda só para mim e que, em minha opinião, é como a luz do sol. Aquele sorriso que alcança seus olhos, seus olhos brilhantes e lindamente verdes.

- Bom dia. – Você sussurrou de volta com a voz rouca por causa do sono e da noite que tivemos.

Agora eu sei que o que sinto por você é amor, e sei também que é recíproco.

* * *

[…]

_Seu sorriso é como a luz do sol_

_Sua fragrância é como o vento, sua gentil respiração_

_Seus olhos brilhantes, eu adoro_

_Intoxicado por uma onda de felicidade_

_Se por acaso este amor se transformar em sonho, ou se tudo desaparecer_

_Fortemente apertarei sua mão para perto de mim_

_(shashala shalallala hey __minha_

_shashala shalallala hey minha garota_

_shashala shalallala no meu coração)_

_Fique do meu lado para sempre_

[…]

_Oh, apenas olhar para você faz meu coração acelerar_

_Me vendo desse jeito, você sempre ri_

_É isso que é amor? É isso que é felicidade?_

_O que me faz abrir os olhos todas as manhãs (você sabe)_

_Todo dia, meu coração aumenta mais_

_Se por acaso você não consiga me seguir, ou se perder o caminho_

_Fortemente apertarei sua mão para perto de mim_

[…]

A'ST1 – Yearning Of The Heart.

* * *

**N/A:** Só coloquei a tradução agora porque a música é coreana, e colocar a letra original ficaria estranho porque é estranha. x) O drabble mais meloso, mais curto, mais fluffy e o qual eu me apaixonei... E acho que fiquei com diabetes só por escrever. - w -

**N/B: **Eu não diria meloso e sim doce. E quem disse que um docinho não nos alegra a vida?

* * *

Façam essa autora novata feliz e mandem reviews! Quanto mais reviews mas rápido ela posta as drabbles, e se não tiver mais que cinco reviews pra ESSE drabble ela não vai postar o 3º semana que vem. Ela irá demorar mais. u_u

_Pessoa Anônima:_ E quem disse que eu ligo? ¬¬ Não gostei dessas drabbles mesmo!

I don't care! Só quero reviews! ;-;'

Se você gostou ou não, odiou ou não... Se for pra me chingar, criticar... Só uma reviewzinha mais ou menos assim ó: "Oi, gostei e vou acompanhar. ^^ Quero o proximo, beijos"; ou então: "Não gostei. ¬¬' Quero que você morra e queime nas chamas do infernoo!". Viu? Já facilitei seu trabalho, agora só copiar e colar um dos dois... Please? *desesperada por reviews*

Sem reviews eu morrerei. ;o;

Reviews?


	3. Here In Your Arms

**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Ivys

**Shipper:** Wincest

**Avisos:** Se não gosta de Yaoi/Boys Love/Slash(ou seja lá qual for os outros nomes que isso tem) NÃO LEIA! Não tô afim de ler comentários do tipo:_"Ah, isso foi tão gay *vomita* O-DI-EI essa fic! Só porque tem insinuações do MEU Dean se pegando com aquele feioso do Sam! D:" _Ah, VTNC please. E o Sam **não**. É. Feio.

**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, Supernatural infelizmente não me pertence e blá blá blá, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Resumo: - **[…] Mas você sabe que não há lugar melhor em que eu possa ficar, a não ser em seus braços, não é Sammy?

**Brincadeira:** Bom, pra explicar aqui, é assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP(ou qualquer outro programa que você use pra escutar músicas), selecionar todas as músicas que você tem no seu PC e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. OBS.: Os drabbles não têm ligação.

**N/A:** Desculpem pelo drabble minúsculo que foi o anterior, esse está um pouco maior. *face palm* Então, não querendo ser má com os leitores que deixam review estou aqui postando o drabble 3... Enjoy.

* * *

**Drabble O3 – Here In Your Arms.**

Ele não precisa entender o amor que tenho pelo Impala, mas tudo bem. Nunca o trocarei por um carro, somente idiotas trocam pessoas por objetos. E eu não sou idiota.

Mas sei que o Impala também é um carro especial para Sam, porque o Impala foi e ainda é 'espectador' de muitos de nossos melhores momentos. E são alguns desses nossos melhores momentos que ocorreram no Impala que o tornou especial para Sam, principalmente os recentes.

Como esse último no dia dos namorados, quando resolvi ligar o botão imaginário do "foda-se o mundo" e tomar coragem para dizer que o que sinto por ele, era mais que um amor fraternal. E eu resolvi me declarar onde? Lógico, no impala, enquanto estávamos indo para a casa de Bobby. Enfim, o Impala tornou-se especial para Sam quando ele passou a ser nosso "confidente".

- Porque aqui, nossos lábios podem se tocar; nós podemos nos amar, sem que ninguém saiba ou nos julgue. Mas você sabe que não há lugar melhor em que eu possa ficar, a não ser em seus braços, não é Sammy? – eu respondi à pergunta que ele já havia me feito umas... Até perdi a conta do número de vezes que ele me fez essa pergunta: _"Por que o Impala é tão importante assim pra você, hein Dean?"_. – E agora que você já sabe a resposta não pergunte novamente. – Eu disse desviando um pouco a minha atenção da estrada para ele. Sam fez aquela carinha de filhote maltratado e antes dele dizer algo, selei meus lábios com os dele. – Eu te amo Sammy, sério. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes da minha garota aqui. – Provoquei-o, voltando minha atenção para a estrada.

- Não tenho ciúmes de um carro Dean! – Ele disse emburrado, depois de cruzar os braços. Eu ri um pouco e desviei novamente minha atenção para ele e, como Sam estava fazendo um bico adorável igual ao de uma criança quando fica emburrada, não resisti e selei novamente nossos lábios.

São momentos como esse que tornam o Impala tão especial para nós dois.

**I like**

_Eu gosto_

**Where we are**

_De onde nós estamos_

**When we drive**

_De onde nós estamos_

**In your car**

_O seu carro_

**I like where we are**

_Eu gosto de onde nós estamos_

**Here.**

_Aqui_

**Cause our lips,**

_Porque nossos lábios,_

**Can touch.**

_Podem se tocar._

**And our cheeks,**

_E nossas bochechas,_

**Can brush.**

_Podem se roçar._

**Our lips can touch,**

_Nossos lábios podem se tocar_

**Here.**

_Aqui_

**Where you are the one, the one**** that lies close to me.**

_Você é aquele, aquele que deita ao meu lado._

**Whispers, "H****ello, I miss you quite terribly".**

_Sussurra "Olá, eu sinto tanto sua falta"._

**I fell in love, in love, with you suddenly.**

_Eu me apaixonei, me apaixonei por você de repente._

**Now there's no place else, I could be, but, here in your arms.**

_Não há nenhum outro lugar pra eu ficar, exceto aqui, em seus braços._

[…]

Hellogoodbye – Here In Your Arms

* * *

**N/A: **Ah, eu achei que esse drabble ficou tão "nada a ver" com a música. ;-; Deu um pouco de trabalho pra escrever, mas eu gostei mesmo assim. :~

**N/B:** É engraçado pensar em Sam com ciúmes do Impala, porque com certeza Dean jamais o trocaria pelo carro.

**Reviews?** Olha que na próxima vez não serei boazinha. u_ú -qn


	4. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Ivys

**Shipper: **Padackles - Romance

**Avisos:** Se não gosta de Yaoi/Boys Love/Slash(ou seja lá qual for os outros nomes que isso tem) NÃO LEIA! É, se não gosta aperte o **x** vermelho lá em cima ou volte pra página anterior. *face palm*

**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, Jared e Jensen infelizmente não me pertence(eles pertencem um ao outro, okay?) e blá blá blá, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Resumo: - **Se isso for recíproco saiba que de agora em diante você nunca estará sozinho, na verdade você nunca esteve.

**Brincadeira:** Bom, pra explicar aqui, é assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP(ou qualquer outro programa que você use pra escutar músicas), selecionar todas as músicas que você tem no seu PC e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. OBS.: Os drabbles não têm ligação.

* * *

**Drabble O4 – Never Gonna Be Alone.**

_O tempo está passando, muito mais rápido do que eu imaginei. E agora eu estou começando a me arrepender de não passá-lo com você, e eu me pergunto: por que deixei isso preso dentro de mim esse tempo todo? Eu sei o que sinto por você e não teria medo de admitir, mas isso traria problemas. Então, estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito isso para você e, se eu ainda não o fiz, tenho que deixar você saber._

_Mas tenho medo. Medo de descobrir que você não sente o mesmo por mim e, com isso, destruir nossa amizade. Medo de olhar no fundo de seus olhos e ver que o que você sente em relação a mim é somente amizade e perder a coragem e a vontade de te dizer a verdade. Por isso estou escrevendo essa carta... Isso é meio brega, eu sei. Mas foi a melhor maneira que encontrei pra "falar" o que sinto sem estar presente para saber a sua reação._

_Eu te amo. Sim, eu te amo mais que um amigo, mais que um irmão. Desculpa por não poder dizer isso olhando em seus olhos, mas esse sentimento é verdadeiro. "Eu te amo" parece tão pouco e tão pequeno perto do que eu sinto por você, não tem nem como expressar o que sinto; não há como medir..._

_Se isso for recíproco saiba que de agora em diante você nunca estará sozinho, na verdade você nunca esteve. Sempre estive e estarei ao seu lado. Eu vivi e viverei cada dia ao seu lado, como se fosse o único, como se o amanhã nunca fosse chegar._

_Mas se isso não é recíproco, por favor, por favor, por favor, mesmo! Eu te imploro e suplico, finja que nunca leu isso._

_Jared T. Padalecki._

**# J2 #**

O loiro andava com passos apressados pelo set de filmagens em direção ao trailer de seu amigo. Quando chegou ao seu destino, bateu duas vezes na porta só para avisar que estava ali e entrou sem esperar uma resposta, fechando a porta depois de entrar.

-... Jensen? O que foi? – O moreno perguntou vendo o amigo um pouco corado e ofegante – por causa da "corrida" que devia ter feito para chegar ali –, após remover a última blusa que estava usando para caracterizar Sam Winchester, e pegar a sua blusa que estava em cima da cama que havia ali.

O loiro, que já estava corado, corou um pouco mais por causa da visão de Jared sem blusa. Não que ele nunca tivesse visto o amigo sem blusa antes, claro que ele já tinha visto, mas agora que ele tinha certeza absoluta sobre seus sentimentos para com ele, então a situação era um pouco diferente, não?

- O que significa isso? – Ele perguntou apontando para o papel que tinha em mãos, fingindo que estava indignado com o conteúdo que estava contido ali. Ele viu o semblante do moreno mudar para desespero e tristeza diante de sua pequena atuação.

- Jensen eu... – Jared foi interrompido pelo mais velho.

- Seu idiota! Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu guardei isso que sinto por você, esperando criar coragem pra te dizer. Eu queria ser o primeiro. – Jensen disse cruzando os braços e se fazendo de emburrado, deixando Jared confuso.

- Como é? – Jared perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Todo mundo sabe que quem se declara primeiro é o homem da relação e... – Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, já que o moreno havia explodido em gargalhadas para logo depois puxá-lo para um beijo.

- Seu bobo. – Jared murmurou ao fim do beijo, colando sua testa à de Jensen.

E não precisaram mais de palavras para aquele momento, já que o que sentiam um pelo outro era correspondido e aquele sentimento por si só, já dizia tudo.

[…]

**I'm gonna be there all of the way**

_Eu estarei lá de qualquer forma_

**I won't be missing one more day**

_Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum dia_

**I'm gonna be there all of the way**

_Eu estarei lá de qualquer forma_

**I won't be missing one more day**

_Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum dia_

Nickelback – Never Gonna Be Alone

* * *

**N/A:** Meu maior drabble? e_ê Também não tem nada a ver com a música. ;-; *face palm* Super fail, mas eu acho que gostei. /tenso.

**N/B: **Enquanto você fica "achando que gostou" eu te dou a minha certeza: Eu gostei. Você sabe que adoro finais felizes! :D

**Reviews?** *quase desistindo de continuar as drabbles*


	5. Reset

Autor: # P s y c h O '

**Beta:** Ivys

**Shipper:** Padackles – Drama.

**Avisos:** Se não gosta de Yaoi/Boys Love/Slash(ou seja lá qual for os outros nomes que isso tem) NÃO LEIA! Ah, se não gosta de um drama meio Angst também não leia. u_u/

**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, Jared e Jensen infelizmente não me pertencem(eles pertencem um ao outro, okay?) e blá blá blá, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Resumo:** Mas eu sempre tive e ainda tenho olhos somente para você, e não é agora que conseguirei mudar isso ou te esquecer.

**Brincadeira:** Bom, pra explicar aqui, é assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP(ou qualquer outro programa que você use pra escutar músicas), selecionar todas as músicas que você tem no seu PC e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. OBS.: Os drabbles não têm ligação.

**N/A:** Hits - Muitos; Reviews - Poucas. Isso me desanima um pouco, sabe? *cry*

* * *

**Drabble O5 – Reset.**

Você me perguntou se havia algo de errado comigo, me perguntou o que eu queria e eu respondi; disse o que sentia verdadeiramente. E você sorriu. Mas era um sorriso que eu pensei que não veria nunca, era um sorriso triste. Você murmurou um "sinto muito" e foi embora. Simplesmente se foi.

Nas convenções atuávamos e fingíamos que estava tudo bem, pelo set também era assim, mas quando chegávamos em casa não trocávamos palavras além das necessárias. Depois de um tempo eu cansei disso. Falei pra você esquecer o que eu disse, falei que queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal entre nós. Mas eu sabia que não tinha volta.

Me arrependo do dia em que resolvi te dizer o que sentia. Eu queria que existisse algum botão de Reset ou Reverse para poder apertar e voltar no tempo. Voltar para quando nos conhecemos e impedir-me de me apaixonar por você.

Sinto muito. Sei que não podemos voltar a ser como éramos antes, mas também não consigo te esquecer. Mesmo agora quando olho para você, meu coração dói. Me esforçarei para não deixar minhas lágrimas caírem e fingirei que está tudo bem.

Fiquei feliz por ver que você acreditou que estava tudo bem comigo, e fiquei feliz também por ver que você apagou aquele dia de sua memória. E agora, por motivos maiores, estou aqui nessa igreja me casando com Genevieve. Sorrindo feito um idiota, como se esse realmente fosse o dia mais feliz da minha vida. O que na verdade não é.

Eu acho que não nasci mesmopara ser feliz. Os momentos que passei ao seu lado foram os melhores da minha vida, os mais felizes. Mas eu estraguei tudo, e não tem volta. Então tenho que seguir com a minha vida, mesmo que isso não vá me fazer feliz.

Mas eu sempre tive e ainda tenho olhos somente para você, e não é agora que conseguirei mudar isso ou te esquecer.

[…]

_Diga que seu coração dói de saudades como o meu, me diga._

_Meu coração parou, eu não consigo respirar, minhas feridas não se curam._

_Eu vou consertar os buracos que você deixou com lágrimas hoje também._

_Por um acaso, você estará lá? Pensando em mim ocasionalmente?_

_Se pensar nisso, vou enlouquecer. Você conhece meu coração?_

_Eu te amo, eu te amo. Eu prometo que vou segurar forte sua mão._

_Me desculpa, me desculpa. Volte para mim e aperte o reset._

_Nós realmente não podemos voltar atrás, para como nos éramos._

_Para o dia em que nós nos esbarramos pela primeira vez._

_Eu acho que nós não podemos voltar àquele dia. Por favor, Oh por favor._

_Possivelmente... Talvez... Se... Você também estiver sorrindo para mim_

_Se for realmente assim, volte para mim agora._

_Aperte o reset, aperte, aperte o reset._

_Eu estou olhando pra você, apenas para você._

_Aperte o reset, aperte, aperte o reset._

_Você... Eu não consigo te esquecer._

_Como eu posso deixar partir a pessoa que esta em frente a mim?_

_Aperte o reset, aperte, aperte o reset. __(Reset, reset, reset)_

[…]

Super Junior - Reset

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é, essa deu trabalho também, mas eu gostei. :T Acho que essa é a única drabble que teve mais a ver com a música. Outra musica coreana, mais conhecidas como K-pop. :B Anyway, minha primeira sad drabble?

**N/B: **Você sabe que eu prefiro finais felizes, mas de vez em quando um pouco de angústia é bom pra quebrar a monotonia. Rsrs. Gostei da drabble e com certeza, tem tudo a ver com a música.


	6. All Around Me

**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta:** Ivys

**Shipper:** Padackles – Romance.

**Avisos:** Se não gosta de Yaoi/Boys Love/Slash(ou seja lá qual for os outros nomes que isso tem) NÃO LEIA!

**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, Jared e Jensen infelizmente não me pertencem(eles pertencem um ao outro, okay?) e blá blá blá, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Resumo:** Não irei mais tentar enganar a mim mesmo dizendo que não sinto o mesmo por você, que depois _disso_ nada mudou entre nós e que o que continuo sentindo por você é amizade.

**Brincadeira:** Bom, pra explicar aqui, é assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP(ou qualquer outro programa que você use pra escutar músicas), selecionar todas as músicas que você tem no seu PC e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. OBS.: Os drabbles não têm ligação.

* * *

**Drabble O6 – All Around Me.**

Ainda posso te sentir; sentir seu cheiro, seus toques, o gosto dos seus lábios nos meus, o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu... Ainda posso te sentir em volta de mim.

Não irei mais tentar enganar a mim mesmo dizendo que não sinto o mesmo por você, que depois _disso_ nada mudou entre nós e que o que continuo sentindo por você é amizade.

Tentei fazer isso, juro que fiquei tentando me enganar, mas no fim percebi que todas as noites, minhas mãos procuravam por você e que minha cama sempre fora fria. Ainda mais agora que a experimentei com seu calor.

Então eu desisti de fazê-lo...

- Bom dia Jensen. – Você sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, abraçando-me por trás e depositando um beijo em minha nuca, causando-me arrepios. – Já preparei o café, do jeito que você gosta. – Senti você sorrir contra meu pescoço.

... Por isso, agora, estou aqui. De braços abertos, pronto para aceitar você e esse amor que sente por mim; pronto para aceitar que também quero amá-lo. E sei que não me arrependerei disso.

* * *

[…]

**My hands are searching for you**

_Minhas mãos estão procurando por você_

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

_Meus braços estão abertos em sua direção_

**I feel you on my fingertips**

_Eu sinto você nas pontas dos meus dedos_

[…]

**I can feel you all around me**

_Posso te sentir ao meu redor_

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

_Engrossando o ar que respiro_

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

_Segurando o que sinto_

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

_Apreciando esse coração que está curado_

[…]

Flyleaf – All Around Me

* * *

**N/A:** Agora eu fiquei na dúvida, qual é o menor drabble? O 2º ou esse? Enfim, não importa. O que importa é que eu adorei escrever esse drabble, nem senti o tempo da aula de filosofia passar. Mwahahaha. *apanha da tia Ivys* Bem, achei que essa drabble teve mais a ver com a música do que as anteriores. :D

**N/B: **Que feio PsychO! Ouvindo música e escrevendo drabble durante a aula de filosofia?

Tá merecendo uns puxões de orelha... Mas merece também os parabéns. Você está escrevendo cada vez melhor.

* * *

Reviews são o elixir da vida dos autores(?) além de deixá-los felizes, então não deixem de mandar suas reviews se não eu morrerei.

E reviews também são essenciais pra eu saber se estão gostando ou não das drabbles. :~

**Reviews?**

[merchandasing]

Fanfic que estou fazendo em parceria com a Ivys:  
http: / / www. fanfiction. net / s / 6201737 / 1 / O_ Diario_ De_ Um_ Fa (sem os espaços)  
Leiam e comentem. :D *apanha*

[/merchandasing]


	7. To Be Loved

**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta:** Ivys

**Shipper:** Wincest

**Avisos:** Se não gosta de Yaoi/Boys Love/Slash(ou seja lá qual for os outros nomes que isso tem) NÃO LEIA!

**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, Supernatural infelizmente não me pertence e blá blá blá, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Resumo:** Pois tudo o que quero é somente ser amado, e encontrei isso em seus braços.

**Brincadeira:** Bom, pra explicar aqui, é assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP(ou qualquer outro programa que você use pra escutar músicas), selecionar todas as músicas que você tem no seu PC e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. OBS.: Os drabbles não têm ligação.

* * *

**Drabble O7 – To Be Loved.**

Agora tenho uma confissão a fazer: eu caí nesta tentação, não resisti ao pecado. E não há dúvidas de que houve uma conexão, uma química.

Sabe, eu tinha medo de te corromper, medo de que você não sentisse o mesmo; mas eu resolvi arriscar e seguir meu coração, sem me importar o quão longe isso iria. Então não vi resistência da sua parte, vi que sentia o mesmo que eu.

E agora não tenho mais medo e não me arrependo. Não olharei para trás me lamentando do que fiz, ou do que deixei de fazer. Nunca irei pelo pensamento dos outros, nunca pensarei duas vezes no que eles dizem sobre isso.

Pois tudo o que quero é somente ser amado, e encontrei isso em seus braços. Por isso nunca desistirei de você, como nunca desisti, só porque as pessoas dizem que isso é errado. Não se preocupe Sammy, eu te amo e sempre estarei ao seu lado.

* * *

[…]

**I've got another confession**

_Eu tenho outra confissão_

**I fell to temptation**

_Eu caí em tentação_

**And there is no question**

_E não há dúvidas_

**There is some connection**

_Houve uma conexão_

**I****'ve got to follow my heart, no matter how far**

_Eu tenho que seguir meu coração, não importa a distância_

**I****'ve got to roll the dice, never look back and never think twice**

_Eu tenho que rolar os dados, nunca olhar para trás e nunca pensar duas vezes_

**Woahohohoh,**** I never give me in**

_Woahohohoh,__ Eu nunca me renderei_

**Woahohohoh,**** I never give up**

_Woahohohoh, Eu nunca desistirei_

**Woahohohoh, I never give me in**

_Woahohohoh, Eu nunca me renderei_

**I just wanna be, wanna be loved.**

_Eu só quero ser, quero ser amado._

[…]

Papa Roach – To Be Loved.

* * *

**N/A: **Lá lá lá, hoje foi vez do primeiro tempo de literatura ser alvo dos Drabbles. E_E

Mas eu não ouvi música, okay? Eu só sei a letra da música de cor, que nem a música do 6º drabble! Eu não ouvi música na aula de filosofia, só me distraí escrevendo o drabble mesmo. u_ù

Desse drabble pra lá as coisas vão ficar meio tensas. G.G

Comofas um drabble com a música "Love Game" da Lady Gaga? D: *no ideas*

**N/B :** Isto significa que eu devo te dar mais um puxão de orelha? Mas o drabble ficou tão bonitinho que desta vez eu vou deixar passar, só não deixa sua mãe saber disso. Rsrs

* * *

Má oê, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram até aqui, sério.

Desculpa por não responder as reviews, mas respondendo no geral(?) :

Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz que tenham gostado. E pra você aí, que lê e não comenta, é você mesmo!(?) Eu ficaria muito feliz se mandassem uma review por mais "zinha" que fosse, só dizendo se gostou ou não.

Porque eu sou uma daquelas autoras que não gosta **tanto** das coisas que escreve, sabe?

E eu fico com vergonha, vergonha não, fico sem graça de postar essas drables. _

E saber o que vocês estão achando ajudaria um pouco... Ou pioraria, depende. xP

Anyway, muito obrigada mesmo a todos que lêem e comentam... Até vocês que lêem e não comentam, é.

Kissus, see ya.

**Reviews?**


	8. Crush

**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Ivys

**Shipper:** Padackles.

**Avisos:** Se não gosta de Yaoi/Boys Love/Slash(ou seja lá qual for os outros nomes que isso tem) NÃO LEIA!

**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, Jensen e Jared infelizmente não me pertencem (eles pertencem um ao outro, okay?) e blá blá blá, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Resumo:** - Foi aí que eu percebi que essa paixão não iria embora tão cedo, na verdade não iria nunca, pois também percebi que não era _só_ paixão... Era amor.

**Brincadeira:** Bom, pra explicar aqui, é assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP(ou qualquer outro programa que você use pra escutar músicas), selecionar todas as músicas que você tem no seu PC e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. OBS.: Os drabbles não têm ligação.

**N/A:** Recomendo loucamente que leiam escutando a música. *-*

* * *

**Drabble O8 – Crush.**

Desde quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, desde quando nos conhecemos, eu senti essa queimação em meu peito. Não era uma sensação ruim, muito pelo contrário, era uma ótima sensação. Eu estranhei, claro, mas ignorei.

Então o tempo foi passando e não demoramos a nos tornar melhores amigos, e eu continuava sentindo _aquilo_, mas estava se tornando mais forte. Ainda não sabia o que era, mas continuei a ignorar achando que, embora estranha, aquela sensação deveria ser normal.

E então aconteceu tudo tão rápido, rápido demais. Eu descobri que aquela sensação era paixão. Mas eu ainda me perguntava se era mesmo só uma paixão ou se era outra coisa, outra coisa mais forte. Fiquei desesperado, entrei em pânico, porque a possibilidade de você sentir o mesmo por mim era mínima... Ela é mínima?

Tentei ignorar isso de todas as formas possíveis e não deu certo, sempre que eu via você, eu relaxava; sempre que você estava perto de mim eu sentia paz, um sorriso bobo surgia em meus lábios e não saia de forma alguma e quando você não estava eu sentia um grande vazio. Sentia saudades.

Foi aí que eu percebi que essa paixão não iria embora tão cedo, na verdade não iria nunca, pois também percebi que não era _só_ paixão... É, eu estava amando e levou um tempo para eu me conformar com isso.

Eu tinha esperanças de que você pudesse estar sentindo o mesmo por mim, já que muitas vezes eu te pegava me observando, e então você suspirava quando nossos olhares se cruzavam. Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou? Ou isso é apenas impressão minha porque estou apaixonado?

Só quero saber se você pensa tanto em mim quanto eu penso em você, se você sente saudades de mim quando não estou com você do mesmo modo que eu sinto; se você sente por mim o que eu sinto por você...

Você sente Jared?

* * *

**I hung up the phone tonight,**

_Eu desligo o telefone nesta noite_

**Something happened for the first time, deep inside**

_Algo aconteceu desde primeira vez, lá no fundo._

**It was a rush, what a rush**

_Foi rápido, muito rápido._

**Cause the possibility that you would ever**

_Porque a possibilidade de que você um dia_

**Feel the same way about me**

_Sentiria o mesmo por mim_

**It's just too much, just too much**

_É simplesmente demais, simplesmente demais_

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

_Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?_

**All I ever think about is you**

_Tudo em que eu penso é você_

**You got me hypno****tized, so mesmerized,**

_Você me hipnotizou, tão fascinado,_

**A****nd I just got to know**

_E eu só tenho que saber_

[ Refrão: ]

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

_Você já pensou, quando está sozinha_

**All that we could be, where this thing could go**

_Tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?_

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

_Estou louco ou me apaixonando?_

**Is it real or just another crush**

_É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?_

**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you**

_Você suspira, quando olho pra você_

**Are you holding back, like the way I do**

_Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?_

**Cause I'm tryin', try to walk away**

_Porque eu estou tentando, tento fugir_

**But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away**

_Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca vai ir embora..._

**Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging**

_Já passou pela sua mente quando estávamos saindo_

**Spending time girl, are we just friends**

_Passando tempo, garota, somos só amigos?_

**Is there more, is there more**

_É algo mais, é algo mais_

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**

_Vê, essa é uma chance que temos que agarrar,_

**Cause I believe we can make this into**

_Porque eu acredito que nos podemos transformar isso_

**Something that will last, last forever, forever**

_Em algo que durará, que dure para sempre, para sempre._

[ Refrão ]

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

_Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?_

**All I ever think about is you**

_Tudo em que eu penso é você_

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, **

_Você me hipnotizou, tão fascinado,_

**And I just got to know**

_E eu só tenho que saber_

[ Refrão ]

David Archuleta – Crush

* * *

**N/A:** Nya, a música mais apaixonante que eu tenho por aqui... Okay, vou confessar uma coisa... Eu troquei a "Love Game" da Gaga por essa música, já que a drabble com Love Game não tava saindo de jeito nenhum. ;-;'  
Não me batam por ter quebrado a regra da brincadeira(?). T_T'  
P.s.: Adorei ter escrito essa drabble, nem sei por que. .-.

**N/B:** Dizem por aí que regras nasceram para serem quebradas, então não se preocupe. Rsrs. Não sei como ficaria a "Love Game" da Lady Gaga, mas posso garantir que Crush ficou ótima. A música é linda e o vídeo que a inspirou também. Então, quem tiver a curiosidade é só procurar no YouTube : Crush (jared+jensen).

**Reviews?**


	9. Holler

**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Ivys

**Shipper:** Wincest

**Avisos:** Se não gosta de Yaoi/Boys Love/Slash(ou seja lá qual for os outros nomes que isso tem) NÃO LEIA! Não tô afim de ler comentários do tipo:_"Ah, isso foi tão gay *vomita* O-DI-EI essa fic! Só porque tem insinuações do MEU Dean se pegando com aquele feioso do Sam! D:" _Ah, VTNC please. E o Sam **não**. É. Feio.

**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, Supernatural infelizmente não me pertence e blá blá blá, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Resumo: **- Apenas siga... Seus instintos. – Dean respondeu sorrindo ainda mais maliciosamente.

**Brincadeira:** Bom, pra explicar aqui, é assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP(ou qualquer outro programa que você use pra escutar músicas), selecionar todas as músicas que você tem no seu PC e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. OBS.: Os drabbles não têm ligação.

* * *

**Drabble O9 – Holler.**

Tudo começou por culpa daquela maldita música, quando Dean acompanhou o refrão cantando e se insinuando para Sam... Sim, Dean tinha se insinuado para Sam. E agora estavam ali no banco de trás do Impala no maior amasso de suas vidas, escutando a música que começou tudo isso.

- Dean... Nós não... – Sam foi interrompido pelo loiro.

- Sammy, não comece com esse papo de "isso é errado" e blá blá blá. – Dean mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Sam enquanto passava suas mãos pelo peitoral do moreno, escutando-o gemer baixo.

- É, isso também, mas... Por que não esperou chegarmos ao motel? – Sam perguntou rindo de leve e vendo a pressa que seu irmão tinha em tirar sua blusa, ajudou-o levantando seus braços.

- Bem... Eu cansei de ficar só nos imaginando juntos, comigo te levando à loucura... – Ao dizer isso, Dean se endireitou no colo do moreno roçando seu traseiro no membro - ainda coberto pelo jeans - do irmão.

Sam gemeu com o movimento de Dean e murmurou um "você já está fazendo isso" enquanto apertava a cintura dele.

– Resolvi fazer você jogar esse meu jogo aqui mesmo, porque... Num motel tem gente demais, e eu prefiro deixar as coisas que fazemos somente entre nós... Já que lá, eles escutariam você gritar a noite toda. – O loiro terminou de responder com um sorriso malicioso e passou a distribuir beijos e leves mordidas pelo pescoço de Sam.

- Huh... E quais são as regras deste seu jogo? – O moreno perguntou enquanto se apressava em tirar a blusa de Dean e marcar seu pescoço.

- Apenas siga... Seus instintos. – Dean respondeu sorrindo ainda mais maliciosamente, antes de puxar Sam para outro beijo de tirar o fôlego.

* * *

[...]

**We can go all night long**

_Nós podemos seguir a noite toda_

**Doing things you thought you would never do**** (and I won't tell no lie)**

_Fazendo coisas que você pensava que nunca faria (E eu não contarei nenhuma mentira)_

**I won't tell anyone**

_Eu não contarei a ninguém_

**What we do, it's just for me and you**

_O que fizermos, é apenas para eu e você_

**So come and play my game**

_Então venha e jogue o meu jogo_

**I wanna make you holler**

_Eu quero te fazer berrar_

**And hear you scream my name (scream my name)**

_E ouvir você gritar meu nome (gritar meu nome)_

**I'll give you rules to follow (oh)**

_Eu te darei as regras a seguir (oh)_

**So you can play my game (play my game)**

_Para que você possa jogar o meu jogo (jogue o meu jogo)_

**Imagine us together (together)**

_Nos imagine juntos (juntos)_

**Me driving you insane (driving you insane, yeah)**

_Eu te levando à loucura (te levando à loucura, yeah)_

**You will give into me (into me)**

_Você vai render-se a mim (a mim)_

**Don't be afraid to play my game (just play my game)**

_Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo (apenas jogue o meu jogo)_

[...]

Spice Girls – Holler.

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, não me batam! –q E nem me culpem, a música que é... _Quente_ assim.

Lá lá lá, nem gostei muito desse drabble. E_E /mentira.

É, ta... Eu gostei de imaginar, mas não gostei dele escrito. D:

Isso significa que meus futuros lemons/slashes vão ser um lixo. T_T

**N/B:** Mas se apenas na preliminar as coisas já começaram a esquentar, imagine no lemon? Rsrs

**Reviews?**


	10. Kiss Me Thru The Phone

**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Ivys

**Shipper:** Padackles – Romance; Fluffy; Comédia.

**Avisos:** Se não gosta de Yaoi/Boys Love/Slash(ou seja lá qual for os outros nomes que isso tem) NÃO LEIA!

**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, Jensen e Jared infelizmente não me pertencem (eles pertencem um ao outro) e blá blá blá, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Resumo: **Jensen está em Dallas, longe de Jared. Jared fica com saudades e resolve ligar para o loiro.

**Brincadeira:** Bom, pra explicar aqui, é assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP(ou qualquer outro programa que você use pra escutar músicas), selecionar todas as músicas que você tem no seu PC e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. OBS.: Os drabbles não têm ligação.

* * *

**Drabble 1O – Kiss Me Thru The Phone.**

- _Jared, você não acha que é melhor desligar?_ – Jensen perguntou risonho no outro lado da linha.

- Ah... – Jared fez uma voz magoada. – Então você não quer conversar comigo? – Fez um beicinho como se o outro pudesse ver.

- _Não! Não é isso Jarhead._ – O loiro se desculpou rapidamente, não querendo que o outro entendesse errado. – _É só que estamos a quase uma hora no telefone._

- E daí? Eu quem vou pagar a conta mesmo. – O moreno deu de ombros e Jensen riu. – Mas hein Jen... – Jared deu uma pausa esperando o outro responder.

- _Que foi Jay?_

- Estou com saudades. – Ele sorriu abertamente, imaginando Jensen corar com o que diria em seguida. – Eu queria muito fazer algo com você hoje à noite, mas infelizmente não posso.

- _Jared!_ – Jensen exclamou e o moreno explodiu em gargalhadas.

- O que? Eu disse "fazer algo" no sentido de: ver um filme, jantar ou algo assim. Se você pensou coisas erradas a culpa não é minha. – Jared disse ainda rindo. Mentira descarada essa que ele contou, já que ele falou "fazer algo" com uma entonação maliciosa na voz. – Mas infelizmente não vai dar, já que você está aí em Dallas e eu aqui em Vancouver... – Ele fez a famosa expressão de cãozinho abandonado no meio da chuva como se Jensen pudesse ver.

- _Eu não pensei coisas erradas Jared... _– Ele foi interrompido por um "aham" cínico de Jared. – _Sério! É só que se alguém ouvir a conversa..._

- Relaxa Jen, ninguém vai parar do meu lado e tentar escutar a conversa... E mesmo se conseguissem escutar algo, iam pensar que estou conversando com Genevieve. – Jared conseguiu imaginar a cara de desgosto de Jensen ao ouvir o nome da morena. – Mas a questão é que eu estou morrendo de saudades de você, e com uma enorme vontade de te beijar... Mas, também, infelizmente não posso fazer isso no momento. Então... Me beija através do telefone?

- _Hã? Como assim Jay?_ – Jensen perguntou achando graça do pedido de Jared.

- Eu não sei... Só me beije através do telefone, sei lá. Faz assim, encoste os lábios no bocal do celular que nem eu tô fazendo. – Jared ouviu o loiro gargalhar, provavelmente ele conseguiu imaginar a cena.

- _Certo... Pronto, já fiz. Feliz? _ – Jensen perguntou risonho.

- Sério? – O moreno perguntou meio incrédulo e meio feliz.

- _Sério!_

- Okay então... Te amo Smackles. – Jared disse sorrindo bobamente.

- _Também te amo Sasquatch, te vejo quando voltar pra casa._ – Jensen também sorria bobamente, pena que Jared não podia ver.

- Mal posso esperar a sua volta, tchau...

- _Também, tchau..._ – E a ligação foi cortada; dois homens se sentindo apenas adolescentes apaixonados.

É como dizem: "O amor não escolhe cor, sexo, idade ou religião... Ele apenas acontece".

* * *

[…]

**Baby you know that I miss you**

_Baby você sabe que eu sinto saudades_

**I wanna get with you****, tonight but I cannot baby girl**

_Eu quero ficar com você, hoje à noite, mas eu não posso menina_

**And that's the issue**

_E essa é a questão_

**Girl you know I miss you**

_Menina você sabe que eu sinto saudades_

**I just wanna kiss you**

_Eu só quero beijar você_

**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**** (kiss me thru the phone)**

_Mas eu não posso agora, então, baby beije-me através do telefone (Beije-me através do telefone)_

**I'll see you later on****… ****(Later on)**

_Vou ver você mais tarde... __(Mais tarde)_

**Kiss me thru the phone**** (kiss me thru the phone)**

_Beije-me através do telefone através do telefone (Beije-me através do telefone através do telefone)_

**See you when I get home**** (I get home)**

_Verei você quando eu chegar em casa (Chegar em casa)_

[…]

Soulja Boy ft. Sammie – Kiss me Thru The Phone.

* * *

**OFF: **Vamos, lá... Não sei se vocês que acompanham a minha coleção de drabbles chegaram a acompanhar a fanfic "O Diário de um Fã" que eu estava fazendo em parceria com a Ivys, mas nós estávamos a postando aqui e em outro site, o Nyah!fanfiction. Sei que muitos que muitos que têm conta aqui não têm uma conta lá também, e o chato é que lá não dá pra comentar sem ser cadastrado no site. :T

Anyway, o site está deletando essas fanfics assim de Real Person, seja slash ou não, já estou contando os dias dessa coleção aqui. Já deletaram várias outras fics Padackles que eu amava, tipo "Refuge" da Kuchiki Rukia, "Vendaval de Paixões" da Nualla, "Because of you" da Dandi, e outras.

Mas ainda não entendi se é a moderação do site que está procurando e deletando fics "fora da 'lei' " (o que eu acho meio difícil), ou se estão deletando por causa de denúncias (o mais provável).

_Cá entre nós, eu acho que quem está denunciando as fics é um(a) grande dum(a) FDP invejoso(a)_... ou não. -qs

Então, quem estiver interessado em ler, ou continuar lendo, é só me enviar uma MP que eu envio o link da fic. :)

Obrigada pela atenção. /parei

Voltando:

**N/A:** Nya... Gostei Só do final. '-'

_Oh, por quê? Porque é mais fofo? :D_

Também, mas gostei mais do final porque é onde acaba. u_ú

E só reviews me farão parar de me menosprezar... E também se eu ganhar **muitas **reviews vocês vão ganhar mais um drabble bônus. 8D

Sim é verdade. '-'

P.S: Isso tá mais pra uma ficlet, assim como todas minhas outras 'drabbles' maiores

**N/B**: Agora eu também vou ficar sorrindo bobamente, só imaginando a cena...

A grande verdade é que o amor realmente nos deixa bobos, nos deixa leve e nos faz flutuar. E ele também não escolha hora nem lugar, ele apenas acontece...

E agora, pode parar de se menosprezar e já ir pensando no drabble bônus; porque eu quero! E sim, isto também é verdade.

**Reviews?**


End file.
